


To Diaper A Radio Demon

by DarkCornerFiction



Series: Angel's Path To Diaper Loving [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor gets padded (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is curious, Alastor is not asexual in this fic (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor likes wetting himself (Hazbin Hotel), Allosexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dust has an idea, Angel Dust is padded (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Anticipation, Bed-Wetting, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blushing, Bottoming, Clothed Sex, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curiosity, Diapers, Dominance, Dry Humping, Ejaculate, Embarrassed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Frottage, Fun, Hazpiss, Hazpiss Hotel, Horniness, Horny Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Naughtiness, Naughty, Nervous Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Nervousness, No ageplay only diapers, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Omorashi, Orgasm, Penises, Pissy Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Pissy Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Sexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Shopping, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Submission, Tentacle Dick, Tentadong Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Topping, Trying something new, Urination, Vibrators, Watersports, Wetting, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCornerFiction/pseuds/DarkCornerFiction
Summary: Alastor's curiosity has grown considerably over time, and eventually agrees with Angel to give it a try.What he did not realize is that he has to wander all the way to the store with Angel and buy them himself, causing extreme embarrassment to fall over him as he gets more and more flustered.Angel, being the expert he is, assures him a great time, and Alastor trusts him with this.And surely enough, lots of pleasure ensues when they get back to the hotel.RadioDustNo ageplay, only diapers.Wetting only
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Angel's Path To Diaper Loving [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884640
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	To Diaper A Radio Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkiie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiie/gifts).



> Gifted this to the person that wanted to see it, despite me having this idea before in my head, hope you enjoy it.

"Angel this is embarrassing... I know I've been in here before but that was for you and not for me!" Alastor said, blushing as he wandered into the kink store with Angel leading him.  
"I know dear, I know, don't worry about it, this is a kink store, they have seen worse, trust me" Angel said.  
"Yes but DIAPERS, I know YOU wear them but me... It's a little bit embarrassing since it just seems so uncanny on someone like me, I mean, you are cute, practically MADE for it, but me... I'm just so demonic..." Alastor replied, still blushing heavily.  
"Oh don't worry about it, as you may have seen not ALL diapers are cutesy, the reason mine are is just because I'm overall cute and everything on my body is pink and hearts to begin with" Angel chuckled.  
"True, but this is still awkward..." Alastor said.  
"Just relax dear" Angel said as he walked into the aisle that had diapers.  
  
"Here you go, pick your brand, if you want prints you can pick that too, otherwise they have the plain white ones that I had when I first started, technically made for incontinence, but trust me they work" Angel said.  
"Hmm..." Alastor blushed heavily as he browsed the shelves, eventually picking some black, flame printed diapers.  
"I mean, they seem hardcore enough..." Alastor said.  
"Oh yeah that's gonna fit you perfectly!" Angel said as they both walked towards the checkout, paying for the diapers as they then exited the mall.  
"And now we go home, and I can assure you, you will never have felt anything like what's about to happen to you!" Angel grinned wide like an absolute pervert.  
"I... I trust you, and I was curious, I wanted this, I wanted to try, but that doesn't make it any less awkward..." Alastor said.  
"Oh trust me, it wont be awkward once we're in the bedroom and you have one on, It's a special feeling, and an interesting alternative to those pants of yours" Angel said.  
"I mean yeah, I do like wetting my pants, that's not exactly news..." Alastor said, blushing as they walked back to the hotel together.  
  
Once they stepped inside of the hotel, Charlie noticed Alastor's awkward look.  
"Everything alright? Is something going on, anything unusual?" Charlie asked.  
"NOPE, NOTHING AT ALL!" Alastor panicked as he rushed to the elevator, pressing the button multiple times as his heart beat extremely fast from the sudden panic.  
He had no interest in letting anyone else at the hotel know about what he was about to try out, even if they already knew that he would happily change Angel's diapers when they got too wet.  
Charlie stared, seeming unsure on what just happened.  
"Well then..." she said as she shrugged it off.  
Angel ran up to him as the elevator arrived.  
"Woah there what's the rush?" Angel asked.  
"Well, if you haven't noticed already, I am holding a package of diapers... in MY size... It's nothing I want them to see..." Alastor said, panting as he was so very nervous after what nearly happened.  
"They have seen you change me, they also know you wet your pants, what's the big deal with a good ol pack of diapers anyway?" Angel asked.  
"It's embarrassing! That's all... really It's just a little... embarrassing..." Alastor lowered his head in embarrassment as his entire face was red with a blush.  
"Well well, I'm sure you'll feel otherwise once we're done, either way, don't worry about it, you'll LOVE what I have in mind!" Angel said as they arrived at their floor.  
"I... I trust you on that one..." Alastor said as he stepped out of the elevator, letting Angel open the door to their room, stepping in calmly as he waited for Alastor.  
  
Alastor put the pack of diapers down on the floor and then closed the door behind him.  
Alastor was shaky, his entire body vibrating with nervousness as he waited for Angel to assist him.  
"Well then, let me just undress first~" Angel purred as he began undressing, starting with his boots, then his gloves, finishing with his long shirt and pants, soon exposing his diaper with pink shading on the wings, white on the front and back, pink tapes, a wetness indicator heart on the back and a couple smaller ones on the front, all in pink.  
Alastor got even more nervous once Angel looked back at him, now standing in the middle of the room all shaky and blushy.  
"Well, let's get these off first~" Angel said as he started undressing Alastor, slowly removing his jacket and shirt, then moving on to his undershirt.  
After that, he slowly started tugging at his pants, which Alastor hesitantly tried to tug back as he was that nervous about what Angel was having in mind with those diapers.  
"Oh relax, you'll love it~" Angel purred.  
Alastor nodded, allowing him to pull down his pants.  
Alastor lifted his legs, one after one, to allow Angel to pull them off him, tossing them into the clothes pile as he then finished with his shoes and gloves.  
  
Alastor had no underwear, he was content with peeing his pants and felt that underwear would just get in the way for the flow, so that was something he stopped wearing when Angel had showed him how nice it was to wet.  
His body was covered in scars, scars that formed a very beautiful pattern all over his skin.  
His feet and hands had a darker color to them, much like his ears and the tips of his hair.  
This sight made Angel excited as he felt himself getting hard inside his padding, crinkling his diaper lightly with his hand as he grinned and watched for a while.  
"Lay down" Angel instructed, Alastor nodded nervously with an even heavier blush as he laid down on the bed.  
"Good boy" Angel said as he went over to where he placed the package, picking it up and moving it to the bedside table.  
"And now, the start of something great~" Angel said seductively as he ripped the package open, the top now showing the diapers packed tightly into the packaging.  
He took one out, grinning at Alastor as he sat down in front of him on the bed.  
"Spread out dear~" Angel said, looking down at him as he had nervously squeezed his legs together.  
Alastor nodded as he slowly spread his legs, blushing completely red as he closed his eyes with nervousness and embarrassment.  
"Relax, It's gonna be alright~" Angel said encouragingly as he started lifting Alastor's legs, using all four hands to get a good grip as he popped out his third set of arms just above his diaper, picking up the padding he was about to put on Alastor with those two extra hands.  
"Breath calmly, it will be fine~" Angel said, trying to soothe him out of his nervousness as he opened the diaper up, slowly sliding it under Alastor and then letting go off his legs.  
  
Alastor shivered and whined as his butt touched the padding, it only made him more nervous.  
"Shhh, It's okay dear~" Angel said as he bent Alastor's legs, allowing him to wrap the padding up his front, pushing it into place as he started taping the tapes unto the front, one at a time.  
Once he finished the last tape, he removed his hands from Alastor's padding, retracting his third set of arms again.  
Alastor sat up awkwardly, shaking his legs a bit as the padding felt weird sitting so tightly down there, especially since he hadn't worn underwear in such a long time.  
"It feels a bit weird..." Alastor said, looking down at himself to see the flame printed diaper.  
It was by no means cutesy, but he still felt embarrassed and awkward about it.  
"I guess I'm still a little curious though..." Alastor said as he allowed himself to slide a hand to the front, crinkling his padding lightly against his hand as he pressed lightly downwards.  
" _Mmm~"_ Alastor let out a slight moan as the inside of his padding stroked against his cock.  
"Oh hello there Al what was THAT?" Angel grinned very perversely as he heard that noise come from him.  
"N... nothing..." Alastor said, blushing heavily as he realized that he had moaned from what he just did.  
"Oh come on, no need to lie, Al, we have had sex many times before, we're literally mates, there's no shame in moaning over a soft diaper in this household!" Angel chuckled.  
"Okay fine I... I did moan... it felt good... against my... cock..." Alastor said, lowering his head in embarrassment, feeling very flustered to admit that.  
"Oh I know it feels good, now, lay down again, relax for a bit" Angel said.  
Alastor nodded, laying down on the bed again as Angel then sat down next to him.  
  
Angel slowly moved his hand towards Alastor's padding, massaging it with a slight pressing motion.  
" _Hmmph~_ " Alastor opened his mouth, panting as he felt himself get hard.  
"You know, you haven't peed since you agreed to try this out, and neither have I, so why don't we both go to the... _"bathroom"_ right now?~" Angel purred, leaning in to kiss him on the neck.  
"Y... yes dear but It's not... going to be s... so... easy..." Alastor said, approving of the idea, but also finding the pressure making it impossible to relax.  
"Just relax dear, I'll help you~" Angel said as he pushed his hand unto Alastor's padding and then another hand unto his bladder, massaging softly with gradually increasing pressure.  
" _Ah...~_ " Alastor moaned, squirming a bit as not a single drop would escape into his diaper.  
Angel gave him a lewd look as he then sat down on Alastor's padding, soon lifting himself up slightly as he started relieving himself into his diaper with Alastor watching.  
" _Ahhhh~_ " Angel purred, enjoying the warmth that now was spreading inside of his padding with a loud hiss.  
" _That feels sooo good~_ " Angel said, tongue out as he enjoyed his relief, pushing his hand down on Alastor's bladder further as he kept massaging his crotch.  
Angel's diaper had a growing yellow spot on the front and the indicators started fading as he soaked it, padding swelling slightly which he absolutely loved.  
Alastor squeaked as he felt himself leak into his padding, squirming as he nearly shut his bladder from nervousness again.  
" _Let it go dear~_ " Angel said seductively, still wetting his diaper with a lewd smile.  
" _Hnngh...~_ " Alastor said as he pushed slightly, feeling another trickle escape into his padding.  
  
Once Angel gave a firm push on his bladder, he heard a hiss coming from Alastor's padding, and grinned as he looked down to see a yellow spot grow on the front of the flame printed diaper.  
" _Good boy~_ " Angel purred as he finished peeing, sighing with relief as he sat down between Alastor's legs in such a way that he could watch the spot grow.  
Unlike on Angel, there were no indicators, but the color spread around nicely despite his diaper's dark color, clearly showing what he was doing.  
Alastor blushed heavily, looking down at himself and then at Angel.  
Eventually Alastor could not help but to sigh with relief, finding himself enjoying the warmth that was spreading around inside his diaper, filling the front and then cascading down his butt, making a slight puddle before getting absorbed by the padding, swelling up slightly around him.  
It was actually really pleasant, even if a bit embarrassing.  
Angel kept his hand there, feeling his stream of pee hit the padding and the spreading warmth as he then started massaging his padding, right where his cock was.  
"A... Angel I... I'm not... done yet... _Ah~_ " Alastor moaned, still peeing full force into his padding as he felt Angel's hand press down on his cock through his diaper.  
" _So?~_ " Angel said naughtily, giving him a lewd look before leaning in to kiss his neck again as he moaned, louder this time, as Angel pressed his hand down further unto his padding.  
" _Mmm~"_ Alastor moaned as he finished relieving himself, now feeling warm all over as he started getting into it, cock throbbing towards Angel's hand.  
"Oh hang on Al I know how to make this feel even better for you~" Angel said as he got up.  
Alastor whined when Angel's hand was removed, he wanted so badly to be touched over his soaking wet padding, it felt so very good...  
  
Angel came back shortly after that with a vibrator wand, grinning at Alastor as he turned it on.  
Alastor watched nervously, now feeling seriously bottomed and submissive as he knew exactly where that wand was going to end up.  
"Just relax dear, I will make you feel reaaaaal good~" Angel said as he got up on the bed again, sitting down in front of him, stroking his own padding with one hand as he too felt very horny.  
" _Hmmph~_ " Angel moaned as he squished his own padding quite deeply against his cock with a loud crinkle.  
As Angel moved the wand down to the front of Alastor's diaper, he pressed it down against his cock firmly.  
" _Haaaaah~_ " Alastor moaned as he felt the vibrations, squirming a bit as he was unable to remain still with all the pleasure he was feeling.  
Angel pushed the vibrator down further, making his padding squish lightly with a crinkle.  
" _Ahhhh!~_ " Alastor screamed with pleasure, feeling the vibrations all around his cock, he couldn't help himself, and kicked his leg slightly.  
  
Angel grinned, strapping the vibrator into place with some tape as he himself sat down on it.  
" _Ah~_ " Angel moaned as he felt the vibrator touch his cock, pushing himself further unto it.  
Alastor squirmed as Angel applied even more pressure by sitting on the vibrator, making him squeal with joy as it felt extremely good.  
" _S... so... good...~_ " Alastor said as he bit his lip with pleasure, now slowly thrusting against Angel instinctively.  
Angel squeaked a bit, feeling the vibrator being pushed further towards him as Alastor thrust towards him, and in response, Angel thrust back.  
" _Ooooh fuuuck~_ " Angel said as his pleasure grew from this motion, his cock curling around inside his padding and pushing against the vibrator.  
" _A... Angel!~_ " Alastor yelped as he thrust faster, grabbing himself unto Angel's back as the pleasure was ever growing inside of his diaper.  
"That's it boy now you're getting into it!~" Angel said encouragingly.  
" _It feels... so damn... GOOD!~_ " Alastor screamed with pleasure as his cock started dripping precum into his padding, making it slightly sticky inside as he thrust as fast as he could, unable to help himself as it just felt that good to be surrounded in warmth, swelling and vibrations all at once.  
Angel laid down on top of him, kissing him on the lips, Alastor soon opening his mouth to allow him inside.  
Angel pushed his tongue inside, exploring every corner of his mouth before he wrapped his tongue around Alastor's, moaning into his mouth as he felt himself drip precum too.  
Angel started thrusting faster, feeling himself getting closer every second as his dick dripped more and more precum into his diaper, now also very sticky from natural lubrication as it curled around itself and pushed for the front.  
" _Fuck I'm close...~_ " Angel said, pressing himself down harder on the vibrator.  
  
Alastor was unable to speak, he would of have admitted he was close too, but not a single word came out as he felt too good to talk.  
" _I can tell you are too~_ " Angel purred, kissing him on the lips again.  
Alastor begged for entrance, and Angel complied, opening his mouth as the two started making out viciously again.  
Right at that moment, Alastor and Angel could both feel themselves cum, shooting thick loads of cum into their padding simultaneously.  
" _A.. Ahhhh Al I'm... I'm cumming!~_ " Angel squealed with joy and pleasure.  
" _M... me... too~_ " Alastor said somewhat muffled as he still had a hard time speaking, feeling his diaper becoming sticky from his cum as his loads were large and heavy.  
Eventually they both finished cumming and Angel collapsed on top of him.  
Angel would sneak a hand down to turn off the vibrator, panting as he nuzzled himself into Alastor's chest.  
"A... Angel you... you were right... this is so... amazing...~" Alastor panted as he looked completely exhausted from all the pleasure he had felt.  
"Hmm, yes, told you so~" Angel said as he nuzzled himself unto his chest again.  
"That was so... extreme... I'm all tuckered out..." Alastor panted, slowly catching his breath as he could barely move with how tired he got from it all.  
"Ah yes, first time is always extremely pleasurable, and exhausting" Angel said as he sat up, removing the vibrator from Alastor's diaper and putting it on the bedside table.  
"But let's see just how much of a "damage" you've done to that thing~" Angel said as he pushed his hand down unto his padding.  
Alastor squeaked as it felt extremely sticky with all the cum, and Angel could feel it, this was not a wet diaper, it was one full of pee AND cum.  
"Woah that's... a much larger load than usual... heck how excited did this actually make you?" Angel asked, amazed as he moved his hand around to feel more of the thick, sticky feeling on the front.  
"A... a lot more than usual... I like a good fuck with you but this... was so different I don't know it just made me really damn horny..." Alastor panted, laying down calmly, allowing Angel to inspect his padding.  
  
"You sir need a change..." Angel said, realizing his diaper probably wouldn't be able to handle any more pee with how sticky it was.  
"C... change?" Alastor jolted up as he heard those words, now with an extremely heavy blush as he once again felt himself get flustered.  
"Yep, you've done it to me pretty much every time I want it when you're with me, so It's only fair I return the favor" Angel said, getting up as he got a new diaper for Alastor.  
Alastor blushed more, but ultimately accepted it, it had always been such a bonding moment for him to change Angel, so why not, he thought.  
As Alastor spread himself out on the bed, Angel soon returned with a box of wipes and a new diaper.  
"Just relax dear and this will go just fine~" Angel said as he sat down on the bed, untaping Alastor's diaper and opening it up.  
"That... is a lot of cum..." Angel said as he inspected it, the inside of the front glazed white with sticky cum.  
Angel continued by lifting his legs with all four arms, sliding his used padding away as he then popped out his third set again, rolling it up and tossing it in the trash.  
He then wiped him down, making Alastor squirm as he wasn't used to this feeling, it felt kind of cold to his parts and butt.  
Angel chuckled at his reaction, soon sliding the new diaper under him, bending his knees for access as he then wrapped the front up, taping it into place in a snug, comfortable fit.  
"All done" Angel said as he laid down next to him.  
  
"Now that I think about it, I came a lot too... I know you're tired and probably just want a nap, but could you change me first?" Angel asked, looking at him with begging eyes.  
"Well when you're giving me that look... of course I can't say no!" Alastor said, getting up and getting a new diaper, soon returning.  
"Here _Mon Ange~_ " Alastor said as he started untaping Angel's diaper, lifting his legs as he slid it away, then letting go of his legs as he rolled it up and tossed it in the trash.  
He then started wiping Angel, lifting his legs a bit again to wipe his butt a bit too.  
Angel squeaked, although nowhere near as loud as Alastor did, no matter how used to it Angel was, it always felt cold and a tiny bit naughty to be wiped by his mate like this.  
Afterwards Alastor slid the new diaper under him, smiling happily as he taped it up snugly around Angel's nether regions.  
"There you go, _Mon Ange~_ " Alastor purred, laying down next to him again.  
"You know, I got to admit I am a little sleepy too..." Angel said.  
"Yeah, we should probably take a nap... I'm all tuckered out..." Alastor said back, smiling at him as he now felt very relaxed.  
"Well, then we will~" Angel said as he moved on top of him, laying his head on his chest and cuddling him gently.  
" _Oh Angel~_ " Alastor said as he put his arms around him, cuddling him back.  
Angel yawned sleepily, closing his eyes after exchanging a couple loving gazes into his mate's eyes, slowly falling asleep on his chest.  
Alastor soon fell asleep too, feeling comfortable to be just as crinkly as his mate at this very moment.  
And he could certainly see this becoming something he would do once in a while, even if pants were his go to for peeing.  
It was just so very comfortable...


End file.
